Dancing with Hearts
by SuperKryptonite
Summary: After bumping into someone in Hogsmead and being invited to a ball. Hermione needs help. Will Sirius help her dance to love? Will he tell her how he feels? Would their love even have a chance? 7th year HGSB
1. Butterbeers, Balls, and Begging

**Dance Lessons**

"Oh My God, I am so sorry!" said Hermione picking up papers and books around her, not yet looking up.

"It's fine really." Said a thick Irish accent.

Once Hermione stood up and looked at the person she bumped into she blushed.

"I really am very sorry." She said softly.

The person she bumped into was obviously Irish, but he had short brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was slightly taller than Hermione. (A/N think guy from Bend It Like Beckham)

"I'm Jon Rhys-Meyers. And you are?" the man introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger. Call me Mya, please. Are you headed my way?" asked Mya gesturing to The Three Broomsticks.

"Yes, I am would you like to join me for a butterbeer?" asked Jon.

"That would be lovely." She said smiling.

They walked into The Broomsticks and picked a booth at the back of the bar. After Madam Rosmerta came to take their orders Hermione started to get to know him.

"So are you still in school? Or are you out of it already?"

"Actually I am still in it. I'm in seventh year and I'm transferring to Hogwarts." He said.

"Really? Well, I go there, seventh year as well." She said in her matter-of-fact tone.

They sat talking for a while getting to know each other until Jon looked at his watch.

"Wow look at the time. I really must be going. Umm… I was wondering if you would like to go to a ball with me. Your see my mother is having one and I was wondering since I don't have a date would you like to go with me?"

"Sure that would be great. One question. What should I wear? I mean would a black dress be ok?"

"Yes that would be perfect. I will owl you tomorrow. Ok?"

"That would be fine."

"Great. Till we meet again Hermione Granger." He said bending down kissing her hand.

"Goodbye Jon." Mya said smiling.

"Grimmauld Place!" Hermione shouted into the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. Soon after she was swarmed in green flames she stepped gracefully out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny! Ginny! I need you!" said Mya loudly.

"What's up Mya?" asked Ginny.

"Oh My God Ginny! I met this really great guy his name is Jon and he asked me out on a date! It's to a ball, but I don't know how to ballroom dance." Said Hermione very fast.

"Ok I know someone who knows how to but you have to promise not to laugh ok?" said Ginny.

"Ok I promise." Said 'Mione.

Ginny got up and pulled her out of the room and up the stairs. She walked into the parlor and grouped there was Remus, Sirius, Ron, Harry, Bill, and Charlie.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Hermione.

"Mya! When did you get here?" asked Harry standing up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After doing that with all the guys she finally answered him.

"I actually dropped my trunk off earlier, but I went to Hogsmead to do some shopping," Answer Mya, "Anyways back to the task at hand. As I was telling Ginny I got invited to a ball but I need to learn how to ballroom dance. Gin here tells me one of you knows how to ballroom dance. I need you to teach me."

Three people raised their hands Sirius, Remus, and Bill.

"Gin? Who did you have in mind?"

"I was actually thinking Bill, but if Sirius knows how I say go with him. Because Bill is horrible at it," Laughed Ginny, "No offense Remus. But its two days till the moon and she needs to start right away."

"Non-taken. And thank you. You have reminded me I have to find Serveus and take my potion." He said while walking out of the room.

"How bout it Si? You up for it?" asked Mya hopefully, "Please? I will do almost anything for it! Please!?"

"Hey no puppy dog eyes! I invented those and they are being used against me. Oh come on. Fine I'll do it."

Everyone else in the room grinned behind their teacups. They all knew Sirius fancied Hermione. They were all mentally rooting him on too. They knew Mya would be safe with him.

"Hey Si," said Mya using her pet name that only she was aloud to use for him, "Why do you still live here? I mean last year you got your name cleared."

"I dunno Liz," using her middle name. Only he seemed to use it for her. "I just don't know. How about we start tomorrow after breakfast? Sound good?"

"Yea that'd be great."

After that Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room and Sirius was quite the rest of the night.

_Why can't she love me?_ Thought Sirius repeatedly.

Read and Review PLEASE! And go to this link if you want to see a picture of the

Thanx! Later!

Raz


	2. Painful Feelings

**Chapter 2**

At about 9:30 in the morning Hermione was helping Sirius moving furniture for their first lesson. Ginny was in the corner drinking a Starbucks and writing her book. She wanted to see how the first lesson went. After they had moved all the furniture Hermione smoothed out her black stretchy pants and white tank top and looked at Sirius. He was wearing blue jeans and a really tight black top that made Hermione's stomach do flips.

"Ready?" he asked noticing her looking at him up and down. Inside he was whooping for joy but he didn't let it show.

"Yea" she said breathlessly. _What are you doing? You can't like him! He's Harry's godfather._ She shouted at herself. _Age is nothing but a number, just follow your heart._ Said another voice inside of her that sounded a lot like her mother.

"OK first thing you need to know is that if he doesn't lead than he is a wimp and not worth your time." Sirius said trying to be serious. (A/N lol puns are fun!) Mya giggled.

"Ok just put what foot I tell you to ok? Now." He waved his wand and the music started, "Left, right, left right, right, left, spin, and back." Then as everything was going smoothly she stepped on Sirius' toes.

"Sorry." She gasped as he pulled her tighter against him.

"It's ok." He said, "Again."

They practiced not even stopping for lunch. Soon about 5 more people were watching them move gracefully around the room. Not even taking their eyes off each other.

"I bet 5 galleons Sirius will tell her before the ball." Said Ginny.

"I bet 10 galleons that he does it in 2 days." Said Remus.

Harry, Bill, Charlie, and Ron just stood there watching the couple that was lost in each others eyes.

"All I know is that if he hurts her I'll kill him." Said Ron fiercely.

"Right behind ya Ron." Said Harry in agreement.

"Ok enough staring at them go down to dinner. I'll get them." Said Remus.

He waited until he heard the sounds of dinner starting until he waved his wand at the magically charmed CD player. He noticed they both stopped but didn't move away from each other. They just looked at him.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy moment, but Molly said Dumbledore is coming to dinner and she wants us all there. So come on. March!" he commanded.

They all walked downstairs in silence. As they were about to enter the dining room Mya turned to Sirius and said,

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

"Its no problem Liz." He answered back.

She smiled at him and entered the dining room.

"She loves you mate. Just give it time." Said Remus as he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius nodded and entered the room. He sat down at his usual spot and started to eat without a word. Everyone looked kind of worried because usually he was very talkative.

"So Sirius how was your dance lesson with Mya?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was great Albus. Mya is a natural." He said softly looking at his plate.

Everything after that was quite.

"Excuse me." Said Sirius as he got up and walked upstairs.

"It was delicious Mrs. Weasley. I'm full." Said Hermione moving back her chair a little.

"But dear you have hardly eaten a thing." Said Molly her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yea your right Ron the Chuddly Cannons are doing great this year." Said Hermione distracted, "Excuse me."

She got up and walked upstairs skipping every other stair. She walked in the direction where she heard music.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_Yes I'm fading away..._

She walked up and sat behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"You know just because you have pain, doesn't mean you have to suffer it alone." She whispered in his ear.

He turned to face her and softly whispered,

"The only pain I have is knowing I can't have you."

Then he stood up and walked to his room leaving a stunned Hermione. She would have a lot to think about that night, The next thing she knew she saw an owl fly though an open window and land in front of her. As she untied the letter she saw the return address. It was from Jon. It said:

_Dear Mya,_

_I am writing to inform you that the ball will be held on August 10th,_ _3 days time. Until then relax. Enclosed is a necklace I saw when I left you yesterday and it reminded me of you. I hope you'll wear it tomorrow. Till the 'morrow my sweet lady._

_Yours,_

_Jon_

Hermione walked to her room and sat down. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	3. NOTE

Since no one will red this I am discontinuing this. If you want to re-start it feel free to e-mail me. Thanx later

Raz


	4. ANOTHER NOTE

OK since I finally got reviews I will continue it. I'll post more later my dad is being an arse. Lyl thanx later.

Raz


End file.
